C I N T A
by Ririn Chubby
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita yang menceritakan beberapa moment manis yang terjadi antara Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. HunHan / YAOI (for HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event). Don't Like! Don't Read! Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan yah :*


**CINTA**

**Cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan**

**Pairing: HunHan**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita yang menceritakan beberapa moment manis yang terjadi antara Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan.**

.

.

_**Selamat membaca :***_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Candy<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuaca hari ini tidak begitu terik meski waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Awan yang berwarna sedikit gelap ditambah dengan cahaya matahari yang seolah meredup memberi kesan teduh untuk orang-orang yang tengah menghuni setiap kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman kota.<p>

Seorang namja manis yang memiliki darah kelahiran China, yang diketahui bernama Xi Luhan terus saja mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya ketika indera penglihatannya melihat interaksi lucu yang dilakukan oleh dua bocah (keduanya bergender namja) yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Sesekali gelak tawa mengalun indah dari bibir mungil Luhan saat sang bocah yang bertubuh lebih mungil terjatuh, namun detik berikutnya bocah mungil itu sudah terbangun. Kemudian kembali berlari—mengejar bocah lain yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Luhan terus memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua bocah itu, hingga sesuatu yang berada tepat di hadapannya sukses menghalangi pandangan Luhan. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat namja tampan yang begitu dikenalnya tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Luhan balas tersenyum, sebelum—

" Permen kapas!"—pekik Luhan senang. Salah satu tangannya dengan cepat mengambil permen kapas yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya, kemudian mencium beberapa kali plastik yang membungkus permen kapas itu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan ketika mendapati reaksi Luhan yang memang selalu menggemaskan jika sudah menyangkut dengan hal-hal yang disukai namja manis itu.

" Ekspresimu bahkan lebih menggemaskan dibanding kedua bocah yang sejak tadi tengah kau perhatikan Lu…" ucap Sehun, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan kedua bola matanya yang berbinar cerah. Bibirnya terus mengulas senyum manis, yang menampakkan gigi-gigi putih dan rapinya.

" Permen ini rasanya sangat manis Sehunnie, aku suka. Kau harus mencobanya!"

Dan Sehun hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan saat Luhan, yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya masih saja berucap dengan nada riangnya.

" Aku tidak suka itu sayang," ucap Sehun lembut.

" Kenapa?" tanya Luhan seraya membuka plastik yang membungkus permen kapasnya.

Sehun tersenyum.

" Karena—"

Sehun menggantung ucapannya. Kedua matanya menatap lekat wajah manis Luhan dengan salah satu tangannya perlahan-lahan memegang dagu Luhan. Kemudian mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Semakin sempit. Dekat, hingga—

_**Chup**_

—belahan bibirnya sukses mendarat di belahan bibir Luhan.

Selama beberapa detik Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, namun detik berikutnya belahan bibirnya sudah mulai bergerak melumat bibir bawah Luhan dengan lembut.

Sehun terus menyesap dan melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian, hingga satu pukulan kecil yang dirasakan di bahunya membuat ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan.

Luhan tampak sedikit terengah dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

" S—sehunnie…" panggil Luhan pelan. Wajah manisnya yang memerah sedikit melukiskan raut kebingungan.

Namja tampan yang sudah menjadi kekasih Luhan selama dua setengah tahun itu tersenyum, kemudian memerintahkan salah satu tangannya untuk mengelus bibir bawah Luhan dengan lembut.

"—_**karena bibirmu jauh lebih manis dari permen kapas kesukaanmu sayang,"**_ Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terhenti, masih dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga warna merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi putih Luhan. Ia merona.

" S—sehunnie, k—kau membuatku malu…" ucap Luhan seraya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Mengabaikan bagaimana wajah manis Luhan sekarang, ia justru kembali memegang dagu Luhan dan mengangkat wajah Luhan untuk menatapnya.

" _**Aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan…"**_

Dan ungkapan perasaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun ditutup dengan kembali bertemunya kedua belahan bibir Sehun dan Luhan. Menikmati suasana di taman kota dengan ciuman manis keduanya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Impressive<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mata kuliah kedua sudah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Namun, dosen yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas itu terpaksa absen karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan. Dan hal itu sontak mengundang pekikan senang dari mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut. Tanpa terkecuali satu sosok yang saat ini tengah tertawa riang bersama satu sosok lain yang ada di sebelahnya.<p>

Satu sosok yang memiliki tubuh lebih mungil dari sosok di sebelahnya itu terlihat memegang perutnya, masih dengan bibir yang melontarkan tawa. Kedua sudut matanya sedikit mengeluarkan airmata, efek karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

" Haha..hahaha, kau itu tampan Sehunnie. T—tapi, hahaha..hahaha, t—tapi kenapa kau selalu bertingkah konyol?" ucap sosok itu disertai dengan tawanya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sehunnie—Sehun—menghentikan aksi konyolnya.

" Memangnya jika wajahku tampan, aku tidak boleh untuk bertingkah konyol Lu?" tanya Sehun seraya memperhatikan wajah sosok yang ia panggil Lu (Luhan).

Luhan mengusap kedua sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan airmata, kemudian menghembuskan napas perlahan-lahan, berusaha menormalkan kembali deru napasnya.

" Bukan tidak boleh Sehunnie, hanya saja kurasa hal itu tidak cocok untukmu. Biasanya namja yang memiliki wajah tampan itu selalu bersikap cool, cuek, bahkan terkesan dingin pada orang lain..."

" Aku memang bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain Lu…"

" Tapi sikapmu selalu bertolak belakang jika denganku Sehunnie."

Sehun terdiam. Kedua matanya menatap lekat wajah manis Luhan yang sekarang tengah melukiskan raut wajah kesalnya.

" Kau mau tahu, mengapa sikapku selalu bertolak belakang jika sudah berhadapan denganmu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

" _**Karena aku suka melihatmu tertawa… Kau terlihat semakin cantik dan manis Lu,"**_

Dan Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah manisnya setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nighttime<strong>_

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Namun, sosok namja manis yang saat ini tengah bergelung di dalam selimutnya tak kunjung memejamkan kedua matanya, meski rasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya.<p>

Kerasnya gemuruh petir dan terangnya cahaya kilat, serta derasnya air yang turun dari langit menjadi alasan utama mengapa namja manis itu tak kunjung pergi ke alam mimpinya. Rasa gelisah dan juga takut bercampur menjadi satu, membuat tubuhnya yang mungil itu sesekali bergerak gusar di dalam selimut yang digunakannya. Kedua matanya pun terus saja menatap ke arah jendela dan pintu kamar secara bergantian.

_**JDER**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan—sosok namja manis itu—berteriak kencang saat kerasnya suara petir kembali memasuki indera pendengarannya. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar ketakutan.

" S—sehunnie... A—aku takut…" lirihnya seraya menatap pintu kamarnya. Berharap pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja tampan yang sejak tadi ia tunggu kedatangannya.

Menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya, Luhan berusaha kuat untuk menahan isakan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Tubuh mungilnya semakin gemetar ketakutan seiring dengan semakin kerasnya suara petir dan cahaya kilat yang menyambar. Hingga bunyi pergesekan sebuah benda dengan lantai, sukses membuat Luhan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, melihat ke arah sumber bunyi dan menemukan sosok namja tampan yang sejak tadi ditunggunya tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

" Sehunnie!" pekik Luhan kencang seraya menyingkap selimut yang digunakannya. Tubuh mungilnya dengan cepat ia bawa ke hadapan sosok namja tampan itu, lantas memeluknya dengan erat—yang dibalas tak kalah erat oleh sosok namja tampan itu.

" K—kenapa kau lama sekali? A—aku takut Sehunnie…"

Sosok namja tampan yang memiliki nama kelahiran Oh Sehun itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika tubuh mungil yang sedang dipeluknya bergetar hebat.

" _**Sstt… **_Tenang sayang, aku sudah di sini. Maaf, tadi masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," ucap Sehun seraya sebelah tangannya mengelus helaian rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan tidak menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Ia lebih memilih untuk semakin melesakkan wajah manisnya ke ceruk leher Sehun.

" Sehunnie… Aku mengantuk," ucap Luhan dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian membimbing Luhan menuju tempat tidur king sizenya.

" Tidurlah sayang, aku akan membersihkan tubuhku dulu…"

Sehun hendak beranjak menuju kamar mandi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Luhan menahan sebelah pergelangan tangannya.

" Ada apa sayang?" tanya Sehun lembut.

" Temani aku hingga aku tertidur Sehunnie…"

Sehun tersenyum manis. Ia kembali mendekati Luhan, kemudian membaringkan tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya tepat di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

" _**Peluk aku, pejamkan matamu dan berdoa sayang…"**_

Luhan lantas memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Wajah manisnya ia benamkan di dada bidang kekasihnya itu seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Selamat tidur Sehunnie…" ucap Luhan.

" Selamat tidur juga sayang," balas Sehun seraya menyamankan bibirnya di pucuk kepala Luhan.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Talk<strong>_

* * *

><p>" Sayaaaaaaaaaang…"<p>

Sehun masih saja mengeluarkan rengekannya saat sang kekasih terus saja diam dan mengabaikan panggilannya. Jika tak salah hitung, sudah hampir _**duapuluh lima **_menit ia mencoba berbicara pada kekasihnya itu, namun tetap diabaikan.

" Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku tidak melakukannya, sungguh!" ucap Sehun. Ia masih berusaha keras membuat Luhan—sang kekasih—agar mau bicara lagi padanya.

Hening.

Luhan tetap diam. Tak berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan sosok namja tampan yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Lu, sungguh! Aku tidak selingkuh Lu, aku hanya mencintaimu."

Hening.

Tetap tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Luhan.

" Sayaaaaaaang."

Hening.

Lagi-lagi Sehun tak mendapat respon dari Luhan.

" Lu, percaya padaku. Aku tidak selingkuh."

Luhan menoleh, menatap wajah tampan Sehun dengan tajam ketika dirasa dirinya sedikit jengah dengan ucapan-ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir namja tampan itu.

" Tapi ponselmu memberi bukti jika kau bermain di belakangku Tuan Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan sinis.

" Tidak, tidak, tidak! Itu tidak benar sayang. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang nomor tak dikenal yang ada di kontak ponselku, dan juga aku tidak tahu tentang pesan itu sayang…"

Luhan mendengus.

" _**Kau pikir, ada seseorang yang mau mengakui jika dirinya tengah berselingkuh?"**_ ucap Luhan sinis. Kedua matanya masih setia menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

Sehun hanya mampu menghela napas berat saat lagi-lagi Luhan tak mempercayainya. Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan sang kekasih, kedua tangan Sehun lantas bergerak cepat menggapai kedua tangan Luhan kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat.

" _**Sayang, dengar! Untuk apa aku bersusah payah mengejarmu saat itu, jika akhirnya aku memiliki yang lain selain dirimu. Jika memang aku ingin memiliki yang lain, aku tidak perlu menjadikanmu kekasihku dan mencintaimu sampai saat ini. Kau kekasihku, dan aku mencintaimu Lu…"**_

Luhan terdiam. Hatinya sedikit meluluh saat mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Namun, hatinya tak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Keegoisan seolah menguasai dirinya saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, pesan yang ada di dalam ponsel kekasihnya itu cukup untuk membuat dirinya menaruh rasa curiga terhadap namja tampan yang kesulitan dalam mengucapkan huruf _**'S'**_ itu.

" Dan sangat mustahil jika pesan-pesan mesra itu tiba-tiba ada di dalam ponselmu tanpa ada pengirimnya Tuan Oh!"

Dan Sehun kembali menghela napas berat saat Luhan masih mempertahankan kekeraskepalaannya. Semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, Sehun lantas menatap wajah manis Luhan lekat. Bibirnya kembali bergerak, hendak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi sebelum—

" SEHUN!"

—satu teriakan yang cukup kencang menginterupsi keinginannya.

Sehun dan Luhan refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seorang namja tampan dengan warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Jongin!" sebut Sehun setelah sosok yang tadi menyerukan namanya sudah berada di hadapannya.

" Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Jongin tampak mengatur napasnya sejenak, sebelum membuka suaranya.

" Tolong hapus pesan dan nomor Kyungsoo di ponselmu. Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu, jika kemarin aku meminjam ponselmu untuk berkirim pesan dengan Kyungsoo saat kau berada di club renang," ucap Jongin.

Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, yang ia tahu emosinya sedikit naik saat mengetahui jika Jongin-lah dalang dari permasalahannya dengan Luhan.

" Ya…" sahutnya datar.

Jongin mengangguk.

" Terimakasih," ucapnya seraya berlalu pergi. Mengabaikan Sehun yang saat ini menatap kepergiannya dengan tajam.

" _**Kim Jongin sialan!" **_batin Sehun.

Namja tampan dengan bakat menarinya itu masih fokus menatap sosok lain yang sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, hingga satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya sukses mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Maaf Sehunnie…"

Hening.

Sehun tidak memberi respon untuk ucapan Luhan. Ia masih fokus menatap Luhan yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Luhan kembali membuka suaranya.

" Maaf sudah menuduhmu Sehunnie, maaf…"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun membawa tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang selalu disukai dirinya maupun Luhan.

" Tidak usah meminta maaf sayang, kau tidak salah apapun. Sekarang kau percaya, jika aku hanya memilikimu?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

" _**Aku mencintaimu Sehunnie…"**_

" _**Dan aku amat sangat mencintaimu sayang…"**_

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Accept<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ekspresi gugup tergambar jelas di wajah seorang namja mungil yang saat ini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Salah satu tangannya sesekali ia gunakan untuk membenarkan letak kacamata tebal yang dipakainya. Dan bibir bawahnya sesekali ia gigit, berusaha untuk mengurangi kegugupannya—walau nyatanya hal itu tak berhasil.<p>

" S—sunbae…" namja mungil itu mencoba untuk memanggil namja tinggi yang ada di hadapannya.

" Ya?" sahut namja tinggi itu datar.

Namja mungil yang teridentifikasi bernama Xi Luhan itu lantas mengatupkan bibirnya saat mendapatkan jawaban datar dari namja tinggi di hadapannya.

" S—sehun sunbae,"

Dan namja tinggi yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu kembali menjawab panggilan Luhan dengan datar.

" Ya?"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat. Bibir bawahnya kembali ia gigit pelan, masih berusaha mengurangi kegugupannya. Kemudian menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, sebelum kata-kata yang sejak tadi ia susun di dalam otaknya meluncur tanpa halangan apapun di bibirnya.

" Aku menyukai Sehun sunbae. Maukah Sehun sunbae menjadi kekasihku?"

Hening.

Tidak terdengar apapun lagi sesaat setelah Luhan mengutarakan perasaannya kepada namja tinggi yang saat ini tengah menatap datar padanya.

" Kau bercanda?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" T—tidak sunbae, aku serius."

Sehun menatap tubuh mungil Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Begitu seterusnya, hingga tatapannya berhenti tepat di kedua mata Luhan. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan.

" _**Jangan pernah lepaskan kacamata tebal ini jika kau sedang tidak bersamaku Xi Luhan. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat mata indahmu yang kau sembunyikan di balik kacamata tebalmu ini. Dan juga, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat wajah manismu saat kau melepaskan kacamata tebalmu."**_

Tubuh mungil Luhan seolah membeku setelah mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

" S—sunbae…" panggilnya terbata.

Sehun mengubah tatapan datarnya menjadi lembut. Salah satu tangannya terangkat, lantas mendarat di pipi Luhan yang sebelah kiri kemudian mengelusnya dengan sayang. Bibirnya tidak lupa mengulas senyum manis untuk Luhan.

" Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Lu…"

Dan Luhan dengan cepat menghantamkan tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh tegap Sehun. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun lantas memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tidak peduli alasan apa yang membuat Sehun mau menerimanya. Yang jelas, ia amat sangat bahagia sekarang.

Sehun semakin mengembangkan senyumnya ketika dirasa pelukan Luhan pada tubuhnya semakin erat. Menghembuskan napas pelan, kemudian membalas pelukan Luhan—tak kalah eratnya.

" _**Harusnya aku yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaanku padamu Lu…"**_

.

.

.

_**End**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^<strong>_

_**Aku kembali lagi nih :D uhh, aku kangen kalian/peluk/ kalian kangen aku gak?/kangeeeeeeeeeeeeen/plakk/**_

_**Ff inih aku buat masih dengan tujuan yang sama yaitu HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event. Ff inih juga mewakili permintaan maafku karena sampai sekarang aku tak kunjung melanjutkan ff-ku yang I Don't Care -_-**_

_**Tugas dan presentasiku masih menumpuk, jadi aku gak punya waktu banyak untuk melanjutkan ff ituh. Kalo boleh jujur, feelku sedikit hilang untuk ff ituh, makanya sampe sekarang aku kesulitan untuk melanjutkannya -_- otakku terlalu diperas sama tugas sih, jadinya ide yg sudah tersimpan di otakku hilang entah ke mana/sedih/**_

_**Aku juga ucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah setia banget nungguin kelanjutan ff ituh. Aku minta maaf, maaf, maaf banget kalo aku udah mengecewakan kalian. Aku belum tahu kapan ff ituh akan update lagi, aku lagi UTS dan selesai UTS lanjut presentasi, jadinya aku bener-bener minta maaf sama kalian/bow/**_

_**Ff inih aku buat sebagai hiburan untuk diriku sendiri dan mungkin juga untuk kalian. Karena inih lebih ringan, aku bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikannya. Semoga ff inih kalian suka dan inih gak mengecewakan yah :***_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

.

.

.

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^**_


End file.
